Creí perderte
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Deidara esta muy deprimido Porque cree Que Sasori ha muerto, Pero Este regresa. Un Grupo de nunjias de la Roca Quieren secuestrar al rubio, ¿Qué Hará Sasori? Mi primer fic Es, porfa entren y lean.


**Discalimer: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Yaoi, limme, **_no_** contiene lemon, hay SasoDei.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, aunque hay muchas cosas que debo mejorar, por favor leanlo y si quieren me dejan sus comentarios.

* * *

Deidara estaba acostado apaciblemente bajo la sombra de un árbol, y estaba tranquilo, aunque quien no debería estarlo, después de haberse deshecho de Tobi; pero esa no era la actitud normal del "chico explosivo", quien normalmente trataría de hacer explotar algo, o estaría metiendo una bomba al cuarto de Hidan, pero no, esta no era la actitud de Deidara, ¿pero como podía ser la misma si apenas hacia una semana que Sasori había muerto?

Desde el día en que su maestro había muerto, el estaba tan deprimido, que hasta Hidan lo había dejado de molestar "cuando se recupere le seguiré remarcando que párese una chica", eso había dicho Hidan a los otros akatsukis, cuando notaron que había dejado de molestar a Deidara.

Y mientras estaba en total clama física, en su mente había un remolino de pensamientos acerca de la reciente muerte de Sasori.

_-¿Porque Danná? ¿Por que te moriste y me dejaste tan solo?- _Ese era el pensamiento que más fuerte se escuchaba en su mente

Pero se escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de sus vacilaciones, era Tobi, que al fin le había dado alcance, y corría alegremente, gritando para que su sempai supiera que ya lo había alcanzado, aunque claro no había necesidad de hacer eso.

Al fin llegó donde se encontraba el rubio y le dijo:

-Sempai, ¿Por que no esperaste a Tobi? Tobi tuvo que correr como loco para alcanzarlo, pero al fin Tobi es feliz porque ya está con Deidara-sempai

Deidara lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, porque aunque lo que en ese momento más quisiera el fuera un amigo, no se lo iba a decir, ni iba a dejar que el infantil de Tobi se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba.

-Cállate Tobi, mejor continuemos, Pein nos advirtió que esta información es urgente, y ahora que la hemos conseguido, se la tenemos que llevar lo más rápido que podamos

-! Si ¡-gritó Tobi mientras Deidara se ponía de pie y empezaban a saltar sobre los árboles- Tobi hará cualquier cosa para que Pein-sama y Deidara-sempai estén orgullosos de Tobi

Deidara lo miró de reojo y sonrió para si mismo, la verdad era que muy, muy, muy, muy, muuuuuuuy en el fondo, estimaba mucho a Tobi, sobre todo porque era el que más se preocupaba por el.

Al fin llegaron a la cueva de Akatsuki (en este fic, va a ser por dentro como una casa muy grande y con todas las comodidades, ya se que no era así, pero a mi me gustó la idea, después de leerla en otros fics), donde se encontraban todos reunidos, menos Pein y Konan que estaba en el "patio trasero" hablando de no se que cosas.

Cuando llegaron, todos los saludaron con un ademán y esperaron a que su líder y su compañera regresaran a la sala de juntas.

Unos minutos después, ellos aparecieron y Pein dijo inmediatamente:

-¿Y bien? ¿Consiguieron la información que les pedí, sobre la ubicación del poseedor del biju de las 8 colas?

-Si, todo nos dice que se encuentra en...

-Oh, Pein-sama, Tobi ayudó a Deidara sempai a conseguir la información- gritó Tobi con una expresión en extremo emocionada- Tobi es un buen chico.

-Si claro Tobi... como iba diciendo...

-Oiga líder-sama

-¿Que quieres Tobi?- dijo con cara de desesperación el líder.

-Como Tobi hizo bien la misión- y se acercó más a Pein dando un aura de misterio y los demás miembros de la organización se acercaron para escuchar mejor- ¿Tobi puede tener un regalo?

Los demás akatsukis se caen para atrás muy al estilo animé, y cuando se levantan esperan a que Deidara siga con su relato

-Continua ya Deidara- dijo Pein, y tomó por sorpresa al rubio, que estaba viendo a Tobi, y se preguntaba como es que alguien tan tonto pudo entrar en la organización

-Ah... si... bueno, en la información que pudimos recolec...

-Pein-sama, pei...

-¡CON UN ***** CARAJO TOBI¡!TERMINA LO QUE QUIERAS DECIR DE UNA ***** VEZ¡- gritó obviamente Hidan

-Oh bien, solo quería decir que Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara siguió siendo interrumpido otras dos veces más por el buen chico hasta que entre Itachi y Kisame lograron hacerlo que se callara, y pudo decir toda la información que habían conseguido, luego Pein reflexionó durante un momento hasta que les dijo a todos:

-Bien entonces tendrán unos días libres hasta que tenga otra misión para ustedes, pueden retirarse

De inmediato todos se levantaron y se dispusieron a descansar, la mayoría se fue a la sala a ver la televisión, pero Tobi se fue afuera a jugar, y Deidara se fue a su cuarto a estar solo. Cuando llegó, se metió y cerró la puerta con llave por dentro y esperó no ser molestado.

Ya llevaba como una hora y media recostado en su cama y recordando a su Danná, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Déjenme en paz- dijo automáticamente Deidara.

-No lo creo- habló la voz de Itachi- Mejor sal y vente a ver la tele con nosotros.

-No quiero gracias.

-Si no es porque quieras, es porque nosotros queremos que vengas.

-Ya dije que no quiero, vete.

-Vamos Deidara, no puedes seguir más tiempo así, los demás me mandaron a buscarte porque estas muy deprimido, y quieren ver... queremos ver si quisieras platicar con nosotros, o por lo menos acompañarnos un rato, a ver si te puedes sentir mejor- Se calló por un momento, y al ver que no salía continuó- oye amigo, todos están preocupados por ti, además, a Sasori no le habría gustado que te apartaras y te sintieras miserable

Ante estas ultimas palabras, Deidara abrió la puerta y salió.

-Bueno, los voy a acompañar un rato.

Cuando los dos regresaron a donde estaban los demás, todos voltearon a ver al de ojos azules y lo saludaron con un gesto, Konan le sonrió y Tobi le gritó:

-Oh Deidara-sempai, que bueno que está aquí, Tobi lo empezaba a extrañar.

-Ven, siéntate aquí, pero con cuidado, no vallas a hacer feo el sillón porque es nuevo, y si lo descompones tendremos que comprar otro.

-Pues lo compraremos Kakusu, el chiste es que Dei se sienta mejor- le dijo Konan al tacaño, pero cuando ella dijo "Dei", Pein puso una cara que demostraba algo muy obviamente: CELOS

-Bien siéntate allá- le dijo Pein al explosivo mostrándole un sillón que se encontraba lejos al que ocupaban el y su "amiga".

-¡Hai!

Todos veían la televisión, aunque de vez en cuando también a Deidara para ver como era su expresión, esto no pasó desapercibido por el artista del Bang, así que se dio cuanta de que sus compañeros si lo apreciaban, y se decidió a salir de su "depresión", y también supo que era verdad lo que Itachi le había dicho hace poco, que Sasori no habría querido que se pusiera así.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Deidara se sintió bien por completo, pero con los amigos que tenía, a fin de cuentas ¿Quien no terminaría sintiendo se bien?

Ese día se encontraba afuera con otros que habían salido, y estaba jugando con Tobi a las escondidas (si, con el buen chico), en una de esas, a Tobi le tocaba buscar, y Deidara se subió arriba de un árbol muy alto, y esperó, aunque no creía que Tobi lo encontrara ahí... bueno eso "creía"

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Lo encontré!

El susto casi hace que se caiga del árbol, pero afortunadamente Tobi lo logró agarrar, y subir hasta donde el estaba, por lo que Deidara volteó para darle las gracias, y con la voz más tranquila que pudo, le dijo:

-Gracias Tobi.

-De nada Deidara-sempai, pero tenga cuidado, nadie quiere que siga el mismo camino que ese por el que tan mal se siente usted, ¿Como se llama?... a si: SASORI.

-Al escuchar el nombre de su maestro, Deidara se sintió mal nuevamente, y con un hilo de voz le dijo a Tobi:

-Bien... ya jugamos mucho por hoy, yo... me voy a mi cuarto... por favor diles que no quiero que me molesten.

Y sin decir una palabra más, bajó rápidamente del árbol y se fue corriendo a su habitación, en la que se encerró.

Por mientras afuera, Tobi regresó donde estaban los otros y como estaba un poco decaído, Konan le preguntó:

-¿Que pasa Tobi? ¿No encontraste a Deidara?

-Si, pero Tobi dijo algo muy malo, y Deidara-sempai se puso triste, y se fue a su cuarto, y dejó solo a Tobi.

-¿Que? ¿Que le dijiste?

El chico de la mascara, les contó a todos lo que pasó, y Konan con una expresión de cierto enojo dijo:

-¡Tobi!, ya sabes que no puedes nombrar a Sasori enfrente de Deidara, ash, ¿Saben que?- se levantó- Voy a hablar con el

-No Konan- dice el líder- déjalo, creo que necesita estar un tiempo solo, cuando el se sienta un poco mejor, podremos ir a hablar con el.

-¡Pein!- le dijo con desesperación, mientras los otros solo miraban la escena- bueno, pero iremos todos.

-¡Hai!- respondieron los demás a coro.

-Espero que esté bien- dijo para si misma.

********* Por mientras, en un lugar muy apartado de ese *********

Un hombre que aparentemente no pasaba de los 20 años, de pelo rojo y ojos mieles muy penetrantes, estaba recostado en una cueva, inmerso en sus pensamientos

-_Oh no puede ser, ¿Como una chica y una anciana me pudieron haber dado semejante paliza?... Pero bueno, escapé, y mañana estaré listo para volver a la cueva, estoy seguro de que el Líder estará muy sorprendido de que no esté muerto, pero bueno, armé perfectamente la escena, hasta dejé mi anillo, para que pareciera que de verdad morí_- Suspira y sigue pensando- _aunque también creo que debí regresar antes, pero bueno, tenía que recuperarme antes de volver. _

Se levantó y siguió pensando en lo que iba a pasar cuando regresara.

-_Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Deidara-_ le tembló el labio cuando lo recordó- _espero que esté bien, no me perdonaría que le hubiera pasado algo. Cuando regrese, le voy a decir cuanto lo extrañé, le haré saber que lo quiero, mas que a un alumno... bien_- miró hacia afuera y notó que estaba anocheciendo- _ya me voy adormir, mañana tengo un largo día, y me llevará varios el regresar a la cueva._

Y se acostó tranquilamente, esperando a que llegara de nuevo la mañana

****************************** Dos días después **************************

-¡A! ya no puedo más, ya lleva casi tres días encerrado, y no da muestras de querer salir, apenas prueba la comida que Tobi le lleva y no quiere hablar con nadie de nosotros.

-Tranquila Konan, ya intentamos hablar con el, pero se niega, hay que darle mucho más tiempo- todos los akatsukis menos Deidara y obviamente Sasori estaban en la sala hablando de que el artista explosivo no había querido salir en dos días.

-Como puedes hablar así Pein, el está, más que deprimido, es más si no lo escuchara golpear las paredes, yo diría que se habría suicidado.

-Pero nosotros que podemos hacer... está fuera de nuestras manos, y ya dijo Pein... ya intentamos hablar con el, y no quiere

-Calla Zetsu- los miró a todos- ¿Que no piensan hacer nada por el?

-Tobi quiere que Deidara-sempai vuelva a estar feliz.

-Gracias por ese ***** comentario Tobi, nos ayudó mucho.

-Basta Hidan, que no te das cuenta que Tobi quiere lo que todos, que Deidara deje de exagerar y salga de su estúpido encierro, porque para mi está exagerando.

-No lo creo Kakusu... mira, hay que ponernos en su lugar- dijo razonando Itachi- para el, fue una perdida muy grande, la muerte de Akasuna, fue un duro golpe para el, la verdad es que el chico lo estimaba, no me sorprende, que esté tan deprimido...

-¿QUE, QUE LE PASA A DEIDARA?- dijo fuertemente una voz desde la puerta de la sala, y todos voltearon a ver a Sasori, con expresión preocupada.

-Akasuna…- fue lo único que pudo decir Itachi.

-Sasori- dijeron los demás a coro, menos Tobi, que lo veía, pero no sabía quien era, porque no se acordaba de la marioneta a la que le había quitado el anillo así que preguntó.

-Pein-sama, ¿Quien es el?- pero parecía que no podía hablar, porque estaba muy sorprendido, así que Itachi respondió por el.

-El Tobi, es Sasori.

-Oh, gracias Itachi-san- volvió a fijarse en Sasori- el es por el que Deidara-sempai está tan triste, y no habla con Tobi.

-_¿Deidara-sempai?- _pensó Sasori al escuchar esa expresión, pero se acordó de lo que había escuchado que decía Itachi, que Deidara estaba deprimido, así que volvió a preguntar- ¿Que es lo que le pasa a Deidara?

Pero parecía que nadie le quería responder, así que la estancia permaneció en silencio hasta que Pein se decidió a hablar.

-Sasori, el está muy deprimido porque cree que estás muerto... espera- dijo al ver que hacia ademán de ir a buscar al explosivo humano- antes de que vayas a buscarlo, queremos que nos cuentas como sobreviviste, si es que eres tu, porque no podemos dejar que un intruso ande paseando por la guarida, así que... habla, a ver si nos convences

-Pues- tenía que hablar, si no, no lo dejarían ver a su compañero- bien les contaré...

Mientras el titiritero les contaba a los akatsukis el como había sobrevivido, el rubio explosivo se encontraba en su cuarto con enormes ojeras en el rostro, que hacían muestra de lo poco que había dormido en el último par de días.

Estaba comiendo un poco de lo que Tobi le había llevado en la mañana, y pensaba en el chico:

-_Tobi... que gran amigo resultó ser, pero creo que les debo una disculpa a todos, en especial a el, me he comportado como tonto, no debería de estar deprimido_- se levantó y con unos ánimos que no habían estado en el desde que Sasori "murió"- _¡Bien!, iré con ellos, y les haré ver que ya me siento mejor._

El artista efímero salió rápidamente de su habitación y corrió a buscar a sus amigos (hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que lo eran)

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, dijo:

-¡CHICOS!, tengo algo importante que decir...

Detuvo lo que estaba diciendo al ver a su Danná en el centro de la sala, hablando con los demás, en eso, el pelirrojo lo voltea a ver con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad por lo que iba a decir y cariño por verlo de nuevo

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, y se quedaron largo rato mirándose sin poder creerlo

Cuando la sorpresa pasó, Deidara caminó con pasos tambaleantes hacia donde se encontraba Sasori, y cuando se encontraba a unos dos metros de el dijo:

-Esto es una broma... ¿Verdad?- y los voltea a ver a todos buscando culpabilidad en sus rostros- porque Danná está muerto... seguro es un clon de alguno de ustedes, trasformado en Sasori.

-No Deidara, soy yo, Sasori.

-No te creo, el murió en una batalla.

-¡Joder Deidara! ¡Que tienes en tus ***** ojos! ¡Lo tienes enfrente y no te das cuanta de que es el!

-No, el no es, porque si no hubiera muerto, habría regresado de inmediato

-Deidara... si soy yo, pero no había podido regresar, estaba herido, y había perdido mucho chakra para poder escapar... hasta dejé mi anillo para que fuera más real

-Y... ¿Como puedo saber que esto no es una mentira?

-Porque... se que tu fuiste el que atrapaste al kazekage, que cuando lo trajiste me enojé contigo porque te tardase mucho y a mi no me gusta esperar, porque se que tienes una boca en el pecho y no se lo habías dicho a nadie más de la organización- con estas palabras Deidara se convenció que efectivamente, el era Sasori

-Entonces... Danná... ¡Estas vivo!- Sasori esperaba que su alumno lo abrazara, o que le dijera lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero en vez de eso, recibió un golpe en la cara- ¿Como pudiste?, ¿Por que me dejaste sin decirme nada?, no sabes lo que he pasado estos últimos días... no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir.

Con estas declaraciones, Sasori se sentía muy culpable por haber hecho sufrir al rubio, pero a la vez no podía estar más feliz de que el chico lo haya extrañado hasta tal punto de atraerse a gritarle esas cosas.

Sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta, los demás de Akatsuki, habían salido furtivamente del lugar donde se encontraban, pues no querían "interrumpir" lo que vendría después de esa charla, aunque a Tobi habían tenido que sacarlo a rastras, porque estaba muy interesado en lo que su sempai y aquel extraño sujeto tenían que hablar.

Y aún en la sala, Sasori le explico lo más rápido que podía a Deidara, todo lo que había tenido que hacer para poder sobrevivir y regresar, y aunque el rubio le creyó, su expresión seguía siendo de enojó, por lo que el marionetista agregó:

-¿Me perdonarías todo lo que te he hecho sufrir?

-No lo se- pero lo volteó a ver con una expresión de inmensa felicidad, ya que tenía a su maestro, no se había muero, y ahora era feliz- si te ganas el perdón, si- lanzándole una indirecta, aunque no muy clara.

-Te aseguro que lo haré.

*********************** Minutos después ****************************

Deidara y Sasori salieron de la sala y se encontraron afuera a todos los demás miembros de la organización, que parecían haber estado escuchando a escondidas lo que los artistas se decían, por lo que se pusieron un poco rojos, pero había cosas importantes que tratar así que Pein habló.

-Bien, ahora que Sasori ha vuelto, habrá que ponerlo de vuelta en un equipo, y lo que me parece más sensato, es ponerlo de vuelta con Deidara, aunque también tendrá que estar con Tobi- los tres asintieron, aunque Tobi un poco inseguro, porque lo intimidaba la mirada fría e inexpresiva de Sasori.

Cuando todos regresaron a platicar un rato, Deidara se quedó en el pasillo, pensando en lo que debía hacer, si, era verdad que estaba más feliz que nunca porque ahora sabía que su Danná no había muerto, pero estaba un poco nervioso por lo que tendría que pasar después, pero decidió que "el tiempo diría".

Ya para ese momento, le habían hablado a Sasori acerca de Tobi, y aunque no hubiera nada más que un simple compañerismo entre el y su alumno, se había puesto muy celoso, por el gran "cariño" (Aclaración: Tobi no está enamorado de Deidara) que el chico de la mascara le dedicaba a SU Deidara.

Ya para la hora de dormir, Kakusu se dio cuenta de un problema:

-¿Y que vas a hacer Sasori?, ¿Donde vas a dormir?, porque yo no voy a pagar para hacer una nueva recamara, así que tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de alguno de los demás

-Bien...- dijo fingiendo pensar- dormiré con Deidara- ante este comentario, el mencionado se puso colorado, y luego Tobi agregó rápidamente

-¡SI!, ¡Tobi también quiere!, ¡Será como una pijamada!

Ante estos tontos comentarios, de los que no se podían zafar sin delatarse (como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta) los dos artistas se pusieron un poco incómodos, por lo que intervino Itachi

-Basta Tobi, seguro que Akasuna está cansado y necesita reponer fuerzas para las misiones próximas, así que lo mejor será que no los molestes.

Deidara volteó a ver a Itachi y le sorprendió un poco ver que le sonreía, así que con la mirada le dio un "gracias" sincero, pero se puso un poco nervioso porque se daba cuenta de que Itachi sabía algo, así que lo más probable es que los demás también lo supieran.

-Bueno... Tobi lo siente.

-Ya basta de palabrería, ya váyanse todos a dormir.

-¡Hai!- gritaron los demás a coro y todos se marcharon.

Deidara y Sasori se fueron juntos al curto del rubio, y cuando se pusieron sus pijamas (se habían mandado a hacer dos iguales, de marionetitas explotando) los dos se miraron y se pusieron rojos, porque como solo era una cama, iban a estar muy juntos, que aunque era lo que querían, "aún era muy pronto".

-Bueno... este… Danná, usted dormirá en la cama y yo...

-No Dei, tu dormirás en la cama y yo...

-Pero si usted debe estar muy cansado y yo...

-No lo creo, y no puedo llegar a tu cuarto a quitarte tu cama, además, soy tu maestro, y yo te ordeno que tú duermas en la cama

-Bueno... pero... este... usted también- dijo vacilante el más joven y con el rostro rojo, aunque no se notaba porque estaba oscuro.

-Está bien (si como si no le gustara la idea).

Y los dos se acostaron, al principio estaban de espaldas, y se encontraban en la orillita de la cama para no estar tan cerca, pero después se voltearon y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Me extrañaste Deidara?

-Mucho Danná, y más al pensar que no te iba a volver a ver.

-Gracias Dei... duerme bonito.

-Solo si sueño contigo Danná- dijo Deidara despacito, esperando que Sasori no lo hubiera escuchado.

A los pocos minutos, el rubio ya estaba dormido, y se revolvía en las cobijas como niño chiquito. Sasori lo volteó a ver y le dio mucha ternura, y le dieron gansa de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

-Oh Dei, ¿Como pude aguantar tanto tempo sin poder verte?- dicho esto, se quedó dormido en pocos minutos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Deidara se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, porque sentía que alguien lo abrazaba, el supuso que era el pelirrojo, así que también lo abrazó y se acurrucó en sus brazos, pero un grito le hizo abrir los ojos:

-¡DEIDARA!, ¡TOBI!, ¡¿QUE HACEN?!

Y se dio cuenta de que quien lo estaba abrazando no era Sasori, sino Tobi, que quien sabe como había llegado ahí. Levantó la vista y vio a Sasori extremadamente rojo, pero no por pena, sino por enojo y con una mirada terrible.

-Yo...-soltó a Tobi y lo apartó de el, con lo que el chico de la mascara se despertó- ¡Tobi!, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Oh buenos días Deidara-sempai y Sasori-san...

-Deidara te ha preguntado que estabas haciendo aquí, ¡Contesta!

-A bueno, es que Tobi estaba muy aburrido ayer cuando se iba a dormir, y decidió venir con Deidara-sempai, pero cuando Tobi llegó, ya estaban los dos dormidos, así que Tobi se acostó y abrazó a Deidara-sempai, y luego Deidara-sempai abrazó a Tobi, pero no lo dejaba dormir, porque a cada rato decía "Sasori no Danná"- ante esto último el rubio se puso rojo, y Sasori también, aunque se volteó para que no lo vieran.

-¿En serio Tobi?

-Si claro Sasori-san.

-¿Y con que soñabas Deidara?

-Pues... con... am... no me acuerdo.

-No te creo- se acercó a el y lo tomó de la barbilla- pero estoy seguro de que me terminarás diciendo.

-Hummm............. va a ser difícil que me convenza- dijo el alumno, lanzándole una mirada tentadora a su maestro.

-No lo creo- le respondió.

Entonces se fueron acercando, y justo cuando sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros...

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¿Usted le va a dar un beso a Sasori-san?

Y los artistas se soltaron muy apenados...

-_¡Rayos!, si Tobi no hubiera estado aquí, seguro que haría míos esos labios tuyos Deidara _

-Hem... Tobi yo...

-Oigan Deidara, Sasori- dijo la voz de Hidan del otro lado de la puerta- Pein quiere que todos nos reunamos en la sala de juntas.

-Oh sempai, Tobi se va, tiene que cambiarse.

-Si, si, si, ya vete Tobi- decía el "sempai" mientras sacaba a Tobi casi a fuerzas de su cuarto.

Cuando el joven del cabello negro se fue, Deidara miró a su maestro muy apenado, pero Sasori lo vio seriamente.

-Perdón Deidara, creo que te puse en ridículo enfrente de Tobi.

-No se disculpe... y menos por Tobi, el es muy infantil, pero me "respeta", no creo que se burle de mi.

-Si, tienes razón, bueno, apúrate, tenemos que reportarnos con Pein.

Y mientras los dos se arreglaban para salir, el pequeño infante de Akatsuki ya se había cambiado, y se dirigía corriendo a la sala de juntas donde ya estaban los demás, porque inocentemente (si, el buen chico no tenía malas intenciones, pero iba a meter la pata) iba a contarles a todos lo que había estado a punto de pasar en el cuarto de su sempai.

-Hola chicos, Tobi ya llegó.

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta Tobi.

-Oye Tobi- habló el líder por lo que todos se callaron y escucharon- ¿Donde están Deidara y Sasori?

-Oh, cuando Tobi venía hacia acá, todavía estaban en su cuarto... hum, ¿Pein-sama?

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?

-Hem Tobi quiere contarles algo que vi... sobre Deidara-sempai y Sasori-san, ¿Tobi puede contar?

-Bueno Tobi, pero que sea rápido, cuando los dos lleguen, quiero empezar con la reunión.

-¡Hai!... estemmm... pero prométanle a Tobi que ninguno de ustedes se lo va a decir a nadie.

-Esta bien- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a donde estaba Tobi con mucha curiosidad.

-Ya. Cuenta o te comemos

-Ah, si... bueno, ayer Tobi estaba muy aburrido cuando se fue a dormir, así que Tobi decidió irse a dormir con Deidara-sempai, entonces Tobi se levantó, y se fue a su habitación y...

-¡TOBI!, ¿Que no te dije ayer que no fueras a su cuarto?, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

-Porque Tobi es un buen chico y solo obedece a Pein-sama y a Deidara-sempai

-¡TOBI!...

-Ya cállate Itachi, deja que el chico siga contando, ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo es dinero... anda, sigue Tobi.

-¡Si!, a bueno, entonces Tobi se fue a la habitación de Deidara-sempai, y vio que en la cama estaban el, y Sasori-san- los demás lo veían esperando que diera más "detalles" (que pervertidos eran)- pero como los dos ya estaban dormidos, Tobi caminó sin hacer ruido, y se acostó en medio, y como tenía miedo, Tobi abrazó a su sempai y se durmió.

Hizo una pausa como queriéndose acordar de lo que había soñado, pero como no se acordó, siguió contando.

-Aunque Tobi despertaba a cada rato, porque su sempai no lo dejaba dormir, a cada ratito decía "Sasori no Danná" y despertaba a Tobi- mientras contaba esto, Hidan, Kakusu, Zetsu, Kisame e Itachi, estaban agarrados de la mesa, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas, mientras imaginaban los "dulces sueños" que debía haber estado teniendo Deidara.

-Ya cálmense chicos, dejen hablar a gusto a Tobi- dijo Konan, que junto con Pein, estaba absorta en el relato del chico.

-Gracias Konan-san. ¿En que se había quedado Tobi?... Ah si... y hoy en la mañana, un grito de Sasori-san despertó a Tobi, estaba gritando "¡DEIDARA!, ¡TOBI!, ¡¿QUE HACEN?!"

Después de esto, se escucharon unas risitas y una voz que decía despacito, aunque muy claro: "Celos".

-Y luego, Tobi les platicó que Deidara-sempai hablaba en sueños y lo que había dicho, y después Sasori-san le preguntó a sempai de lo que había soñado, pero sempai no le quiso contestar, entonces, lo agarró de la barbilla, y se acercó, y se acercó más a Deidara-sempai, y entonces, cuando se iban a dar un beso- todos se acercaron más a Tobi, muy emocionados- Tobi le preguntó a Deidara-sempai si le iba a dar un beso a Sasori-san, pero se separaron, y ya no quisieron darse uno, y...

-¡Tobi!- esta vez, el reclamo fue de Konan- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tobi lo siente, pero entonces, Hidan-san nos dijo que Pein-sama nos hablaba, y Tobi salió y vino.

Cuando Tobi terminó de platicar, todos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababan de oír, hasta que Zetsu habló.

-Bueno, era obvio que ante el regreso de Sasori, esto se iba a presentar.

-Si, era más que obvio, aunque me sorprende que se halla presentado tan pronto.

-Mmm…, pero, ¿Qué creen que estarán haciendo ahorita?

-A mi también me gustaría saber.

-Oigan, que tal si vamos, y me llevo mi cámara, así los filmamos, subimos el video a Internet a una pagina de Yaoi, y lo vendemos.

-¡Kakusu!- dijo Konan indignada.

-A mi me parece que es buena idea.

-Como te atreves a pensar en eso... imagínate, filmar a dos personas mientras están en sus "asuntos privados", y luego venderlo en internet es de veras algo impensable- reclamó el líder, mientras Konan lo miraba con una expresión de "yo tengo la razón"- que no vez que ganaríamos más si la subastamos...

-¡Pein!- lo contradijo su amiga mientras pensaba que el tacaño era una mala influencia para "su" Pein.

En esto estaban, cuando escucharon que la puerta del cuarto de los artistas se abría y cerraba, y unos pasos que indicaban que se acercaban

-Ni una palabra de esto- les dijo la kunoichi y todos asintieron, aunque pensando, en como iban a molestar a la nueva "parejita".

Cuando los dos entraron, miraron a los demás muy nerviosos, porque estos les dirigían miradas de infinita curiosidad, y se sentaron alrededor de la enorme mesa.

-Bueno, ya que los artistas han dejado sus "asuntos", y se han dignado a acompañarnos, lo mejor es que empecemos. Bueno, Zetsu nos ha traído información importante para nuestra organización, el escuchó una conversación acerca de un probable intento de secuestro.

-Y eso que ***** tiene que ver con nosotros.

-No he terminado, ese secuestro, tiene que ver con nosotros, porque precisamente, es contra uno de nosotros- los demás lo miraron perplejos- si, cuando nos contaron de la misión- miró a Tobi y Deidara- ¿No se les olvidó contar algo?

-Pues, si, pero no se lo conté porque pensé que no era necesario.

-¿Qué cosa no nos contaste exactamente?

-Pues que cuando ya estábamos de regreso, nos encontramos unos ninjas de mi antigua aldea, y ellos me reconocieron, y nos atacaron; entonces yo les intenté explotar, pero uno de ellos escapó, y como teníamos urgencia en entregarle la información que habíamos conseguido, no lo seguimos, y venimos directamente.

-Entonces… lo dejaron escapar.

-No pensamos que fuera un problema.

-Pues si lo es, porque por lo que Zetsu pudo escuchar, ese ninja regresó a su aldea, les contó lo sucedido a sus camaradas, y un grupo regresó una semana después al campo de batalla y como llevaban a shinobis sensoriales, no les costó mucho seguirles la pista hasta una zona muy cercana aquí…

-Lo que nos hace suponer, que vienen detrás de ti- terminó de explicar Konan.

-Pero… yo no encuentro ningún problema, si simplemente nos vamos de aquí, no hay forma de que me encuentren, o a alguno de ustedes.

-Estas equivocado, no nos podemos ir de aquí, tenemos muchos secretos dentro de la cueva, que nos sería imposible de ocultar, aún con una de tus explosiones, y aunque nos fuéramos, ellos nos podrían seguir la pista.

-Entonces que cree usted que debamos hacer.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, y cuando se presente un enfrentamiento, nos encargaremos de ellos, luego Konan y yo nos encargaremos de borrar toda evidencia desde donde ustedes tuvieron la pelea.

-Me parece bien- dijo Sasori que tenía una cara de preocupación por lo que le podría pasar al rubio- pero, no creo que halla que dejar solo a Deidara.

-Así es, tú te encargarás de vigilarlo…

-Yo no necesito que alguien me cuide, ¿Qué no he demostrado que soy lo suficiente fuerte?

-Confiamos en tu fuerza, precisamente por eso no queremos que te pase nada, y no está de más que alguien esté pendiente de lo que te pasa, además, no creo que tengas ningún inconveniente con la presencia de Sasori.

-¡No!, no… yo… claro que no me molesta… oh… bueno está bien.

-Entonces que no se hable más, Sasori, no lo dejes solo, y si alguno de ustedes o cualquier otro, se da cuenta de algo inusual, que nos lo reporte de inmediato.

-¡Hai!

-Bueno, pueden retirarse, Deidara, lo mejor será que por el momento no salgas de la cueva, pero si piensas salir, lo mejor es que nos avises a todos.

-De acuerdo, pero por ahora no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

-Bueno.

Todos se dirigieron a hacer sus cosas, Kakusu se fue a planear su próximo asalto a una villa, Hidan se fue a rezar, Zetsu fue a cuidar de su huerto, Itachi se fue a relajar, Kisame tomó un baño, Konan y Pein se fueron a su "jardín" a descansar y Tobi, como todo un buen chico se fue a ver quien quería jugar con el.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer Dei?

-Pues, tengo sueño, voy a dormir un rato.

Y se fue a su cuarto junto con Sasori, que pensaba que el líder le había dado una excusa perfecta para seguir a Deidara a donde quiera que fuera.

-Ha, hasta arratito Danná.

-Descansa.

Y lo vio acostarse y dormirse de inmediato.

-_Estoy tan enamorado de ti, que no se porque no te he dicho nada- _y se sentó en la cama y lo acarició en las mejillas.

****************** Días después ****************

-Por favor Danná.

-No Deidara.

-Ándele, quiero salir, además, usted me va a estar vigilando.

-Hoy no, no hay nadie más que nosotros, por eso no podemos salir.

-Pero usted es como muchas personas, porque tiene sus marionetas.

-Pero no he dormido bien estos días por estarte cuidando, yo no estaría preparado para pelear con nadie.

-Por favor- el rubio le puso una carita tan tierna a su maestro, que este al fin se rindió

-Bueno, pero solo un rato.

-Si, vamos.

Al fin salieron, y el más joven respiró profundamente y muy contento, ya hacía más de una semana que no salía de la guarida y ese día estaba espectacular, pero como todos los demás se habían ido a buscar al grupo que estaba buscando a Deidara, el maestro no lo quería dejar salir.

Caminaron cerca de la cueva y luego se recargaron en un árbol.

-Que día tan perfecto, ¿No le parece?

-Si, ojala durara para siempre.

-Entonces no sería perfecto, porque nos acostumbraríamos a él, no, lo mejor es que solo dure un momento.

-Estás equivocado, las cosas deberían ser eternas, como lo es el arte.

-Pero si el arte es efímero.

-Es eterno.

-Es efímero.

-Deidara, aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender.

-Pero por eso usted es mi maestro, ¿No?

-Claro.

Y se quedaron en silencio, observando como los árboles se movían por el viento; el clima era tan perfecto, y el pelirrojo estaba tan cansado, que se quedó dormido, recargado sobre su alumno.

Este también recargó su cabeza sobre el otro, y estaba a punto de quedarse igual dormido, cuando sintió como unas manos lo agarraban de los brazos, y se dio cuenta de que lo habían encontrado, entonces le taparon la boca y se lo llevaron de ahí, dejando a Sasori dormido aún.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo estuvieron cargando a través de los árboles, y alejándolo de la cueva, pero por más de patalear y tratar de golpear a su captor, no se pudo soltar, incluso trató de gritar desesperadamente.

********************* Frente a la cueva **********************

El pelirrojo se despertó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que Deidara no se encontraba junto a el, por lo que se levantó sobresaltado.

-¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡DEIDARA!

El chico no le respondió, y trató de sentir su presencia, pero fue en vano, así que se puso a buscar algo que denotara a donde había ido. Pronto encontró el rastro de un grupo de personas que se había ido precipitadamente de ese lugar.

-_Deben de haberse llevado a Deidara, debo ir tras ellos, pero yo solo no voy a poder con todos… ¡ya se!- _Creó un clon y lo mandó a buscar a los demás- _Espero que los encuentre pronto, por mientras debo ir tras ellos para ganar tiempo por lo menos._

El escorpión corrió rápidamente entre los árboles mientras seguía la pista de los que se habían llevado a su alumno; cuando llevaba media hora tratando de encontrarlos, escuchó unas voces enfrente el, y se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido a descansar, y se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras trataba de escuchar la platica del enemigo.

-Ahora que estamos bastante lejos de su cuartel, podemos acabar con esto- anunció una seria voz de hombre.

-No seas tan desesperado, además, hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos a Deidara, a mi me gustaría saber que ha sido de su vida en este tiempo- dijo otra voz de un hombre, pero mucho más relajada que la otra, y después de que dijo esto, el pelirrojo escuchó unos quejidos y movimientos bruscos y desesperados.

-Pero… ¿No tendríamos que acabar con esto ya?…- habló una voz nerviosa- es decir, si se nos escapa… tendremos problemas en la aldea…

-No se nos va a escapar- dijo esta vez una voz de mujer- no seas tan nervioso, además, yo también quiero saber lo que ha sido de mi… hermano.

El de la arena, se quedó muy sorprendido, su pupilo no le había hablado mucho de su hermana, pero por lo que le había dicho, estaba seguro de que ella lo intentaría matar en cuanto lo viera.

Volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Vamos, quítale la venda, quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir- dijo la mujer

-Bueno, pero habla rápido porque tenemos que terminar con esto y llevar el cuerpo a la aldea- contestó la voz del que parecía ser el líder.

-Si, si, si- le dijo y le quitó la venda a su hermano.

-¡Suéltenme *****, si no quieren que los haga explotar!

-Vaya hermano, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y sigues siendo igual de imprudente, pero platícanos, que ha sido de ti en este tiempo.

-¿Con quien ***** crees que estas hablando?

-Con mi ***** hermano.

-Hace mucho que ya no somos hermanos.

-Entonces no nos vas ha hablar de ti o de esa organización a la que entraste ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Pues te vamos a obligar.

-No te diré nada aunque me tortures.

-Aaaaaa, me conmueves, ¿Qué te importan más esa bola de ***** criminales que lo que te importó tu aldea?

-Valen más que todo ese grupo de ***** de la aldea que no comprendían que yo era un artista, y que yo haría lo que fuera por seguir mi camino de artista.

Lugo de que dijo estas palabras Sasori no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de su alumno, porque aunque los dos tuvieran ideas distintas del arte, ambos compartían eso, un espíritu muy artístico, y dedicaban sus vidas a su arte.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar, allá tú, porque entre más hablaras, más tiempo tendrías de vida, pero no quieres, así que con permiso de mi sensei, yo seré la que tenga el honor de acabar contigo.

La chica sacó un kunai y se acercó al rubio, que puso una actitud desafiante aunque estaba bastante asustado.

Cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de el, un shuriken pasó en frente de ella y la obligó a retroceder, entonces Sasori salió de detrás del árbol junto con la única marioneta que había podido traer, y empezó a luchar contra todos, por mientras Deidara trataba de soltarse de las cuerdas que lo tenían atado para ayudarlo.

-Ah… vaya viniste a ayudar a mi hermanito, que enternecedor, pero tu esfuerzo no vale la pena, es una lastima, ahora los dos van a morir- lo miró con desprecio, y luego se acordó de que el era el que estaba con Deidara cuando lo atraparon- oye, ¿No eres tu el que estaba con Deidara hace poco?… ¡Si!, vaya debes quererlo mucho, creo que es más que solo tu compañero. Jajaja, vaya hermano, me decepcionas, además de traidor resultaste gay, jajá.

Pero pronto su actitud arrogante te fue apagando, porque el marionetista peleaba bastante bien, y por más que entre los cuatro trataban, no podían someterlo.

-Peleas bien, veo que será un honor matarte a ti también- ella hizo un rápido movimiento, y le hizo un ligero corte en el pecho, aunque claro que no salió sangre, pero si le hizo daño.

-Con eso no será suficiente- dijo el escorpión, pero se daba cuenta de que empezaba a perder- _Necesito ayuda, ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué no llegan?_

Estaban a punto de acabar con el, cuando una pequeña explosión se dio de pronto junto a el, y entre la nube de polvo, salió Deidara con la ropa rota, lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que para poder desatarse tuvo que hacer una explosión.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, mandó otra pequeña ave explosiva a uno de los que se encontraba ahí, que salió disparado y con heridas graves.

-¡Pagarás eso Deidara!

-No lo creo "hermana"

Al unirse el rubio a la lucha, las posibilidades de librarse de esa, eran mucho mayores, ya solo quedaba resistirse lo suficiente para dejar que llegaran los demás para acabar con esto.

En otro fugaz movimiento, la kunoichi destruyó la marioneta de Sasori, por lo que este comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, mientras Deidara paleaba contra los otros dos ninjas que quedaba en pie.

Aunque era una difícil pelea, parecía que los akatsukis iban a ganar, y ella se dio cuenta de eso:

_-***** nos están ganando, y ni siquiera he logrado hacerle un solo rasguño a Deidara, pero ya verá ese traidor, voy a matarlo aunque me cueste la vida._

Con esto en mente, se liberó rápidamente de su batalla contra el de la Arena, y corrió velozmente a donde se encontraba Deidara y los otros dos, dispuesta a herirlo por lo menos.

-¡DEIDARA!, ¡CUIDADO!- le gritó, pero el chico no podía quitarse, porque estaba peleando con los otros dos, que lo tenía, por así decirlo, acorralado.

No supo como había llegado tan rápido, y se había puesto frente a el, pero su maestro lo había salvado del filo del kunai de su hermana. Por un momento pensó que su Danná se levantaría y seguiría luchando, pero se equivocaba, porque esta vez, el corte fue lo suficientemente profundo, como para llegar cerca de su corazón y herirlo gravemente.

-¡Maestro!- gritó pero el otro no le respondió y calló al suelo, inconsciente.

-Aaaa, acabo de matar a tu novio, y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no tienes escapatoria a menos que lo dejes aquí- le dijo triunfante.

_-***** tiene razón, ya no puedo hacer nada, salvo correr, pero no puedo dejarlo, voy a tratar de correr con el._

Y lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó levantarse y correr lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero era obvio que no fue lo bastante veloz, y le dieron alcance casi al instante. Se pusieron enfrente de el y lo derribaron con Sasori aún inconsciente encima de el.

-_Ya no hay forma de escapar, los chicos no están y no saben donde estamos _(Deidara no sabía que su maestro le había avisado por medio del clon) _perdóneme maestro, todo es mi culpa, debí hacerle caso, y por no hacerlo, ahora vamos a morir los dos._

Vio a la chica que se acercaba a donde estaban los dos en el suelo con un kunai en alto y una sonrisa casi demente, pero a pesar de que había decepcionado a su maestro, de que los dos iban a morir, y de que no le había podido decir a Sasori la verdad, el estaba feliz, porque ahora no sentiría la perdida de su maestro, y fueran a donde fueran, los dos estarían juntos, y no haría esperar a su maestro.

-Adiós Deidara- dijo mientras bajaba su arma, y esperando el impacto, el rubio abrazó a su maestro y cerró los ojos, pero en vez de que este llegara, se escuchó un golpe metálico encima de ellos, y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Itachi, que había detenido el golpe con su propia espada.

-Vaya, que oportuno Itachi, gra…

-No es momento de agradecer, los otros todavía están atrás y aún están esos dos, vete y llévate a Akasuna, yo me encargo hasta que lleguen los demás.

-Pero…

-Vete, ellos llegarán en cualquier momento- dijo mientras peleaba ya con los tres, intentando que no se acercaran al rubio y al pelirrojo.

No tuvo más remedio que cargar de nuevo a su maestro y tratar de correr lejos de ahí, pero solo podía ir lentamente porque estaba cansado por la batalla y el pelirrojo pesaba más de lo que el había pensado.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde tendió a Sasori para ver si lo podía atender, y porque ya no lo aguantaba más; le revisó la enorme herida que tenía sobre su cuerpo de madera, y vio que el contenedor donde se encontraba su corazón estaba perforado, y varios de los pocos nervios que lo rodeaban, estaban cortados.

-¿Y ahora que hago?, yo no se nada del jutsu medico- vio que su maestro estaba todavía respirando y se le ocurrió que el le diría que es lo que debía hacer- Danná, ¡Danná!, por favor despierta, dime que hago- lo comenzó a zarandear esperando que así despertara, y funcionó a medias, porque el pelirrojo despertó, pero parecía que no sabía donde estaba.

-Abuela Chiyo déjame dormir- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-No soy su abuela, reaccione, necesito que me diga que tengo que hacer- pero no parecía nada cuerdo- perdóneme, pero tengo que hacer esto- y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, que lo trajo de vuelta.

-De-dei-dara, ¿Qué pasó?

-Itachi llegó antes de que nos mataran, y los demás venían en camino, pero usted, está herido.

-E-eso no im-impor-ta, pero tu… tu estás bi-bien- le dijo componiendo una extraña sonrisa- Vaya… re-resulta que al fi-final termino a-gradecido con… con el Uchiha.

-¿Al final?… pero si usted va a salvarse, por eso lo traje hasta acá.

-Te… a-arriesgaste en… en vano.

-¡NO!, dígame lo que debo hacer, haré lo que sea.

-No pu-puedes hacer na-nada- su vista empezaba a nublarse y sabía que se iba a desmayar, o peor, a morir, contra lo que había luchado toda su vida, pero ya no podía hacer nada- lo siento Dei… es-espe-ro que… que no me si-sigas pronto, yo… yo… te a…- no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas y todo se puso negro; no había logrado la eternidad, pero, era feliz, porque había muerto en sus brazos… en los de la única persona que había amado… era tan feliz.

************************* Dos días después ***********************

-¿Y como está Deidara?- dijo el líder con aspecto preocupado.

-Estaba muy mal, pero bueno…- le respondió la chica del grupo.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿De veras?

-Si, me hace recordar a Yahiko.

-Cierto, a mi también, pero…

-Si- le sonrió Pein- el tuvo más suerte.

Y los dos entraron a la habitación que estaba enfrente de donde ellos platicaban.

Y ahí estaba Sasori recostado sobre la única cama de la estancia, y a un lado de la cama estaba cierto rubio en una silla y profundamente dormido pero tomado de la mano del maestro.

-Hasta que por fin cayó dormido.

-Si… ¿Hace cuanto que no duerme?

-Desde que llegamos, se ha pasado las noches vigilando la salud de su "maestro".

-Que lindo, pero ¿No crees que deberíamos acomodarlo en la cama?, ahí está muy incomodo.

-Si Konan, yo lo subo- y lo subió a la cama, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Sasori- listo, ahora vámonos, por cierto ¿Se recuperará pronto?

-Si, estoy segura de que hoy despierta, y mañana mismo podrá levantarse.

-Bien.

Los dos salieron y dejaron a los artistas dormidos.

Horas después el pelirrojo se despertó sin poder creérselo… ¡Estaba vivo!, y a su lado estaba su querido rubio.

_-Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién me curó?- _Se miró el pecho y lo vio sano- _me pregunto quien habrá sido._

Volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez abrazó a Deidara y lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Ante esta súbita calidez, este despertó y miró a su maestro ya despierto.

-Me alegro de que despertara, empezaba a preocuparme por ust…

Su explicación quedó interrumpida por el beso que le estaba dando Sasori en la boca.

-Gracias Dei- y le dio otro beso pero esta vez en la frente y le acarició las mejillas.

-Usted hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Solo por ti… pero ¿Que pasó?

-Itachi lo curó.

-¿El Uchiha?, ¿Pero por que?

-Ni yo se, pero llegó justa a tiempo, yo… creí que lo iba a perder de nuevo.

-No por ahora, y ya no te voy a dejar- besó sus labios nuevamente- porque te amo, más que a mi mismo y a la eternidad.

-Y yo a usted, Sasori-koi- Y juntaron sus bocas nuevamente.

********************* Afuera del cuarto ***************

-Parece que ya.

-Entonces trae tu cámara, ¡Rápido!

-Si ya voy, ya voy Hidan.

-¿A dónde va Kakusu-san?

-Por mi cámara Tobi, quiero filmar a Deidara y Sasori mientras ha…

-Cállate, ¿Que no vez que es un niño?- dijo Zetsu, que había aparecido sin que se dieran cuenta- y déjenlos en paz, tienen derecho a la privacidad.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón Kakusu- dijo ahora Itachi- además, tu no hubieras querido que te filmaran ayer cuando estabas con Hidan ha…

-Bueno, bueno, como quieran- dijo rápido el tacaño antes de que el moreno siguiera.

-Vámonos pues- dijo Zetsu cuando empezaron a escucharse "soniditos raros" que venían de la recamara- tu también Tobi- agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que este quería colarse.

-Aaaa, Tobi también quiere jugar.

-Será después.

-Entonces si jugarán con Tobi.

-Puede ser, si eres un buen chico.

-¡Hai!- y se fue brincando de ahí- la la la la la…

-Vámonos- dijo por último el Uchiha y todos se fueron hacia la sala; el se quedó un momento parado hasta que llegó Kisame y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola Itachi.

-Hola…

-Oh, vaya parece que se están divirtiendo ¿no?-dijo burlón y le señaló la puerta.

-Si, y mucho.

-Pero… hay una duda que tengo todavía.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues tenía entendido que Sasori te caía mal.

-Si.

-¿Y por que lo ayudaste?

-No fue por Akasuna- el de piel azul se le quedó mirando sin con comprender- fue por… Deidara, a veces me recuerda a…

-Sasuke.

-Si, además, ahora los dos me deben una- sonrió un poco malévolo- vámonos pues, no quiero seguir escuchando lo que hacen estos dos.

-Yo tampoco, vamos- y se retiraron a donde estaban los demás.

*********** Tiempo después y dentro del cuarto de los artistas *************

El rubio estaba acostado encima de su koi y este le acariciaba el cabello ahora revuelto y fuera de su liga.

-Danná.

-Si Dei.

-Lo… ¿lo hice bien?

-Aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender mi ángel.

-Pero para eso tú eres mi maestro.

-…Claro.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Porfavor, dejenme sus review, diganme como puedo mejorar para el proximo, que estuvo bien, que estuvo mal.

Y gracias por leer.


End file.
